


Just One Night

by SinsInSpirals



Category: South Park
Genre: Dubious Consent, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinsInSpirals/pseuds/SinsInSpirals
Summary: Kyle wakes up in a bed that isn't his own—in Eric Cartman's bed.  It was just a lapse in judgment.  Just one stupid mistake that he would never make again.  It was just one night... wasn't it?





	1. Wakey, Wakey

The smell of bacon filled Kyle’s nostrils. It was the first thing he noticed as his body transitioned out of a restful sleep. He yawned and stretched his legs, then his arms, his eyes still closed. When he slowly fluttered them open, it took him a few seconds to realize that he wasn’t in his bedroom. He sat up quickly, taking note of his surroundings. A couple of posters hung on the purple walls. An old, unused toy chest sat in the corner. Clothes were spread about the floor, flung haphazardly. He spotted his jacket and… his shirt and… Oh god, he was naked.

Kyle sprung out of bed and gathered his clothes, pulling them on quickly as he tried to remember what happened the night before. He was in Cartman’s house… in Cartman’s room, butt naked. It was then that he became hyper-aware of his growing headache. He looked around, flustered as he gathered his things before walking downstairs. He followed the alluring smell to the kitchen.

Cartman was standing over the stove, whistling a happy tune to himself. Kyle stood in the doorway, dumbfounded and speechless. When Cartman turned and spotted the redhead, he grinned. “Good morning, Kyle. Did you sleep well?” he asked, before gesturing to the kitchen table. “Why don’t you take a seat. Breakfast will be ready soon.”

Kyle didn’t know what to say, so he just did as he was told, taking the seat furthest away from where Cartman was standing. A minute later, the larger boy was setting their meal on the table before sitting opposite Kyle, a smile still on his face. He started serving himself and gestured for Kyle to do the same. It took the redhead a few seconds to start moving his hands, taking just a couple of pancakes into his plate.

“That’s all?” Cartman asked. “Have some bacon.”

“I don’t eat Pork, remember?” Kyle said.

“Oh, right. The Jew thing.” An uncomfortable silence fell upon the room as Cartman began eating. Kyle picked up his fork but couldn’t bring himself to take a bite. He just stared down at them. He felt like a stranger in a foreign land. He didn’t know the language and he was trapped. “I kinda thought you’d have more of an appetite after our workout last night,” Cartman said, breaking the silence.

Kyle’s face reddened. He wished he could pretend that he’d completely forgotten about that night, but the memories had slowly flooded back. In fact, since he sat down at that table… since he saw Cartman’s shit-eating grin, the events of that night were all he could think about. If he couldn’t forget, then maybe he could at least excuse it. “I was drunk,” he said, brows furrowing. “You took advantage.”

Cartman’s smile thinned out. “Drunk? You had one wine cooler,” he argued. “You’re a lightweight, sure, but that’s not nearly enough to do you in. Don’t make excuses, Kyle… you wanted me to fuck you, and you got fucked.” The way he said it, so matter-of-factly, drove Kyle insane.

“If you think I’d ever do that with you sober, then you’re dead wrong.” Kyle’s defensive tone wasn’t helping his case, making Cartman smile again.

“I know I can prove you wrong,” Cartman said, “And I will.” He looked Kyle straight in the eyes as he took a bite of crispy bacon. The sound made Kyle cringe. “Things changed between us last night and it’s never going to be the same again, I promise you.”

Kyle was furious. He stood up, leaving his untouched plate behind. “I don’t have to sit here and listen to this nonsense,” he said, making his way towards the door. Cartman stood and followed him as far as the kitchen doorway, leaning against it as he watched the redhead slip on his sneakers. He didn’t say anything else. He didn’t have to.

He was certain that Kyle would be back.


	2. It Started That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle has a confusing encounter with Cartman at a party, and it's only just begun.

The party quieted down, if just for a few minutes. The music had stopped as Wendy and Clyde fought for control of the playlist. Some of the guys had stepped outside for a quick smoke, and others flocked to the kitchen to refill their drinks.

Kyle sat on Clyde’s couch, enjoying the brief intermission. It’s not that he wasn’t having any fun, but the moment of relative silence let him detox from the chaotic gathering.

He swirled the drink in his hands, a strawberry wine cooler, watching the liquid as he made a mini, red whirlpool.

The peace didn’t last long. He felt the couch shift beside him and looked over to see Cartman. Their friendship over the years had been tumultuous. Many times, Kyle told himself to cut the guy off, be done with him. For whatever reason, be it dumb luck or fate, Cartman kept wiggling back into his life. 

Maybe, deep down, Kyle enjoyed their little game of tug-of-war.

“You’re a shit dancer, you know that?” Cartman said. What a way to start a conversation.

“Yeah, well, I’m better than you at least, fatass,” Kyle quipped before taking a sip of his drink.

Cartman grinned. He shifted, moving closer to Kyle, his arm stretching over the back of the couch and behind Kyle’s head. “Butters is the only one of us who can actually dance,” he said. “Where do you think he learned that?”

Kyle shrugged. “YouTube, probably.” He took another sip of his drink.

“You should go grab a real drink, pussy.” Cartman raised his beer and took a long sip.

“That stuff tastes disgusting... and for your information, wine coolers don’t have much less alcohol content,” Kyle said.

Cartman snorted, taking another long drink and finishing his bottle. “I’m just saying it makes you look like even more of a girly twink.”

“Shut up,” Kyle said, growing more frustrated. “Beer tastes like ass.”

He walked right into that one. “You would know, I guess,” Cartman quipped. Kyle audibly groaned and scooted farther away from his friend. Cartman responded by moving closer still. “It’s not a bad thing, you know.” Kyle watched as Cartman’s eyes scanned him carefully. “Being a twink, I mean.”

“I’m not a twink... and stop looking at me like that,” Kyle said.

“Like what?”

“Like _that_.”

Kyle looked away from Cartman, his face slightly flushed. He felt the boy get even closer, their legs touching. The music resumed a few seconds later, Wendy having taken control of the selection. Everyone started making their way back inside the living room. Kyle took the last sip of his drink and got up to throw the bottle away. He didn’t realize that Cartman got up to follow him.

Kyle threw the bottle in the recycling bin and spun around. He nearly jumped when he realized that Cartman was standing right behind him. “What the hell do you want?” Kyle asked, clearly annoyed. He just wanted one moment away from his antagonist.

“Don’t get all pissy,” Cartman said. “I just want to spend some quality time with my favorite Jew. Besides, you like having me around.” The proximity of the larger boy to him was making Kyle uncomfortable and he backed up until he could feel the kitchen counter behind him.

The rosiness of Kyle’s cheeks deepened as they stood there together. He hated the way that Cartman made him feel. It was always a rollercoaster with him; a fast, bumpy, shitty ride through twists and turns of varying emotions.

A hard, fast turn was coming up. “Do you want to come back to my place after this?” Cartman asked. His tone was serious, but he wore a playful smirk on his face.

Kyle gawked at him, his body tensing up. “E-Excuse me?”

“It means exactly what you think it means,” Cartman confirmed, not taking his eyes off the redhead.

“What the fuck would make you think I’d want to go home with you?” Kyle tried to match Cartman’s own confidence, but his voice wavered. It just made Cartman chuckle.

The larger boy got even closer, practically leaning over Kyle who had nowhere else to go. “We’ve been playing this game for a long time, Kyle. Don’t you just want to give in sometimes? See where this goes?” Kyle just stared at him like a deer in headlights. Cartman sighed. “There’s obviously _something_ between us. Aren’t you tired? Don’t you want to find out what that something is?”

Kyle just wanted to scream. His cheeks were as red as his hair, his chest quickly tightening up. His brows were furrowed in confusion and he could barely think. Kyle’s gut instinct was to push Cartman away, to curse him out and tell him to fuck off. Another part of his brain prevented him from doing so, and it wasn’t the part responsible for logic. He didn’t have to verbalize his answer, because Cartman already knew.

“I’ll see you after then,” Cartman said triumphantly. He finally backed away, giving Kyle room to breathe. Without another word, he disappeared back into the living room.

Still awestruck and confused, Kyle paced about the kitchen, not quite ready to rejoin the others. He grabbed a cold glass of water to cool himself down, drinking it hurriedly. It was a lot to process. The implication alone—that Eric Cartman was sexually attracted to him—was enough to make his head spin. The growing realization that he returned the strange attraction was even worse.

Kyle had a hundred questions with no answers. The only way to figure any of it out would be to throw the dice and go to Cartman’s house.

The rest of the party was uneventful, just more dancing and messing around. Only Kyle and Cartman were aware of the tension in the room. Kyle hated the fact that Cartman could just go around and act like nothing happened, that he hadn’t just invited Kyle to do god-knows-what. Cartman, on the other hand, loved that Kyle was clearly bothered. _Hot and bothered_, he thought.

When the music died down and the lights turned up, it was time to leave. A few of the more inebriated partygoers were spending the night at Clyde’s. Everyone else said their goodbyes, going their separate ways. When Kyle made his way outside, he spotted Cartman waiting for him and walked over. His brain was at war with itself, his feet moving quickly as he screamed internally. Cartman had the smuggest look on his stupid face. “You ready?” he asked, gesturing to his truck.

“Yeah,” Kyle said, trying to hide his nerves. As ready as he’d ever be. He got into the passenger seat and closed the door, buckling himself in and sealing his fate. As the truck’s engine came to life, Kyle wondered if he was making a big mistake.

As they pulled away from the curb, Cartman said smugly, “I knew you’d come home with me.” Kyle rolled his eyes and Cartman continued. “I know exactly what you want, Kyle. Everything you won’t admit, and even the things you have no idea that you want. I know all of it.”

Kyle was always particularly good at dealing with Cartman’s bullshit, but in that moment, he felt paralyzed. Maybe it was because he doubted that it _was_ bullshit, because in the back of his mind, he _did_ want to pursue this—whatever this was—with Eric.

Cartman broke Kyle from his thoughts again. “You don’t have to be so quiet. I love your loud mouth,” he said. Kyle huffed and looked out the window, ignoring Cartman. “See, this is why you’re so cute.”

Cute? Did Cartman really just call him _cute_? “You’re freaking me out,” Kyle said honestly. “Why are you doing this, really? This is some kind of trick, isn’t it? To make me look like a fool? What, when we pull up to your house, are the other guys gonna be there and you’ll be all like, ‘Oh shit, I told you guys that Kyle secretly wanted to fuck me.’ Is that it? Well!?” Kyle’s tone grew increasingly unhinged with every word and by the end of his outburst, his chest was so tight that it hurt.

To Kyle’s surprise, Cartman pulled the car over quickly and put the truck into park. He turned to Kyle with a serious expression. “You just don’t fucking get it, do you?” Cartman asked. “I _want_ _you_, Kyle.” The words came out of Cartman’s mouth so hungrily that it made Kyle tremble. He let it sink in for a moment before adding, “You want me too.”

Kyle tugged on the fabric over his heart. He felt like it would explode.

“Say it,” Cartman demanded. Kyle trembled again, his mouth falling open but no words coming out. “Admit it.”

“I want you.” His own voice sounded foreign to him.

Cartman grabbed Kyle’s chin and pulled him forward, meeting him halfway to kiss his lips. Kyle didn’t pull away. He just let Cartman kiss him, even leaning forward himself to return the gesture. He didn’t want to admit to himself how much he loved it, the feeling of Cartman’s chapped lips pressing against his own.

Finally, Cartman released him, leaving Kyle as dazed and confused as he’d ever been. The larger boy didn’t say anything else. He just started the truck and they were on their way. If the rest of the night went anything like their ride, Kyle wasn’t sure his heart would survive to the next day. All he could do was sit quietly in anticipation, waiting for what else Cartman had in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Up Next...  
That one night continues, and it only gets better and worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up next...  
That one night keeps playing over and over again in Kyle's head.


End file.
